


Ripping the Band Aid Off

by ElipticSea



Series: Decode [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fae!Alexis, Human!Jan, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire!Jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: It was only a matter of time before Jan learned the truth
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: Decode [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Ripping the Band Aid Off

_‘You can do this. When has Alexis ever steered you wrong.’_ Jan thought taking several deep breaths as she stood outside Jackie’s apartment. _‘Just rip the band aid off.’_ Taking one more deep breath Jan knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened to a confused Jackie.

“Did I forget about something?” Jackie asked clearly going over a mental calendar in his head.

“No, no, I just wanted talk to you, since you’ve been dodging me, I figured this was the best way to do that.”

“I haven’t been dodging you.” Jackie said sounding like he didn’t even believe himself.

“Please.” Jan said, Jackie closed his eyes for second before nodding, stepping out of the way to let Jan enter the apartment. “I know I was really… forward during movie night, I…I just didn’t know how else to… test the waters I guess. So I took a, believe it or not, watered down version of the Rosé approach and clearly I made you uncomfortable-”

“Charlie, breathe.” Jackie said taking hold of his hands “You didn’t make me uncomfortable, at least not the way you’re thinking.” Jackie sighed leading Jan to his couch. “I just didn’t know how to respond. Flirting isn’t something I'm use to and I certainly wasn’t expecting it from you.”

“I’ve been flirting with you for over a year now.” Jan admitted blushing a bit.

“Oh,” Jackie said softly “I uh.” Jackie’s face looked conflicted.

“If you don’t feel the same-“

“I do.” Jackie interrupted, seemingly surprising himself with his declaration.

“Really?” Jan said softly a small smile pulling on his lips as he leaned slightly closer.

“Yeah, but-“

“If you say it’s the age thing I will fight you, cause eight years isn’t that bad.”

“It’s not that, it’s something else.” Jackie said slowly, obviously wrestling with something in his head.

“What is it?”

“Just give a minute.” Jackie got up and started pacing, occasionally muttering something to himself in Farsi.

Jan looked around the room, only now noticing that it was really dark, cause despite the beautiful sunny day New York was having Jackie had all the curtains drawn.

“It’s so gloomy in here,” Jan said getting up and throwing the curtains open, spreading the sunlight across the whole room.

“Wait, don’t!” Jackie yelled stopping suddenly, hissing in pain before ducking into the hallway to find shade.

Jan looked at him blinking slowly **“** What... what just happened?”

“It’s the something else.” Jackie sighed. “Please close them.” he practically whined.

Jan shut the curtains all the way, once the light was gone Jackie stepped back into the living room looking sheepish.

“So, uh there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Jackie said sitting on the arm of the couch. “I'm kind of…I'm kind of a vampire.” Jackie closed his eyes, waiting a few seconds before opening one of them to see if Jan was still there.

“What do you mean you’re ‘kind of a vampire’?”

“Well not kind of, I am one.”

Jan studied Jackie’s nervous face for a few seconds determining that the other queen was completely serious. “Okay…What?”

“I’m a vampire, see” Jackie showed him his arms that had rapidly healing burns on them.

“You got that when I-“

“Yeah, I normally have my daylight charm on, but I was planning on just having a me day inside, so I haven’t put it on yet.” Jackie gestured shyly to a necklace sitting on his coffee table.

Jan rubbed his temples “I…”

“I know, it’s already a lot, but it’s going to get worse.”

“Pray tell?”

Jackie nervously scratched the back of his neck “I’m not the only one that’s been hiding this from you.”

“You’re saying I have other friends that are secretly vampires?”

“Not just vampires.” He said quietly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh my,” Jan’s head was throbbing “I need a minute or several.” He walked toward the door before pausing turning back to Jackie “I'm uh sorry for the whole… burning you thing.”

Jan ran to Alexis’s apartment, panting and out of breath by the time he was knocking on the door.

“Whoa, what are you running from girl?” Alexis said letting him in tossing him some water which Jan gladly accepted.

“Okay, I’m about to sound crazy.”

“Try me.”

“Dari is a vampire. I know, I know that sounds nuts, but I did what you said to do I went to his place to talk to him, it was going well… I think but then I decided to open the curtains cause I thought it was weird that they were closed, but when I did he screamed and he had burns on his arms, that I watched heal instantly and why don’t you looked surprised.” Jan panted watching at Alexis who was just sat on his couch looking slightly guilty. “He also said he wasn’t the only one of my friends that wasn’t human.” Jan said close to hyperventilating.

“Catch your breath baby.” Alexis said carefully.

“I’d rather know what the fuck is going on.”

Alexis nodded, gesturing for Jan to sit. “Dari was telling the truth. He is a vampire and I'm a fae and there’s more of us.” Alexis’s sighed letting down his glamour, his ears turned into a point, mossy green and dark pink streaks appeared in his hair, which got fuller and curler and small vine like tattoos appeared on his face and hands. “You have to understand, we wanted to protect you. Our world isn’t always friendly, especially to humans.”

“Yeah, no I get that, I’ve seen movies.” Jan said trying to calm himself down. “I appreciate it but I’m more concerned with how the fuck this is all real.”

“Then it’s my job is to teach you about this new world one step at a time.”


End file.
